


Velvet Tears

by MadH00k



Series: Dwarves, Dragons & Direwolves [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Body Paint, Coercion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Roughness, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing Body Heat, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadH00k/pseuds/MadH00k
Summary: How did the characters we know become who they are now?Back to the beginning is where we'll go to understand who they are and what they will become in the future.





	1. Velvet Tears

> **~Synopsis~**

 

How did the characters we know become who they am now?

Back to the beginning is where we'll go to understand who they are and what they will become in the future.

 

**~Cast~**

Skander Keynes as Steffon Baratheon

Georgie Henley as Lyanna Stark

Chiara Aurelia as Rosaline Tyrell

Lucas Till as Aran Lannister


	2. I.I. Winter is Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not directly follow the show or books. This will have a similar storyline but many things have been changed or added in by me.

Steffon Baratheon looked around the red keep looking for his younger sister Myrcella Baratheon since the royal family was travelling to Winterfell because the hand of the king position was now empty since Jon Arryn had died of 'natural causes'. Steffon didn't believe it of course but he can't exactly say anything about the matter.

His father, King Robert Baratheon, wanted to appoint his best friend, Lord Eddard Stark, as the new hand of the king.

The young stag didn't necessarily agree with his father since he thinks that someone more involved with the politics of the kingdom should be the hand such as his uncle Tyrion Lannister, or his grandfather Tywin Lannister who was the hand to the mad king.

Steffon eventually found Myrcella in their mother's room so he guessed she already knew about the trip to the north.

Queen Cersei Lannister sent the young girl to her room so she could pick what dresses to take with her. The Queen then motioned for her son to sit down in the previously taken seat which he did so knowing he might be at a disadvantage if his mother stands up.

"Your father has proposed that one of his children will marry one of the Starks as a way of uniting the north and south. I proposed that you marry the eldest daughter Lyanna as I've heard is quite a beauty. Robert seems to think that marrying Joffrey to the second daughter Sansa would be a good idea though. We both know that the first proposal is much better since you could handle having a wife to love but your brother isn't capable of such a thing."

Steffon thought about it before nodding, "I wouldn't mind, Lady Lyanna sounds wonderful from what I've heard about her. I'm sure she would make a wonderful Queen alongside my kingship."

Cersei nodded accepting his answer since she wants her son to be happy no matter what the cost. She knows it isn't a big cost to risk since she would still have power through the other two princes and as Queen mother.

"Maybe I could give her a gift as a way of proposing the marriage between us."

Cersei pulled out a golden chain interlinking with a silver chain as a lion tooth hung from the necklace. Steffon thought it was beautiful just enough to match with his future wife's, he was sure of it.

"I have also sent a raven with my own personal gift to your betrothed."

~~~~~~~

At the same time in the north, a red headed teen was sparring aggressively against an older brunette boy who was trying to stop his friend from attacking with so much anger. He knew the reason though since he was still protective over his twin sister but needed to let her protect herself as she's been trying to do.

Speaking of the red headed teen's twin, a red headed girl walked into the courtyard and placed her hand on the teen's shoulder as he turned and hugged her.

"Robb, you need to get over yourself. If I am to marry then I shall do so. It is my duty to our house, if I marry Prince Steffon then our marriage shall unite the north and south."

"But Lyanna....what if he doesn't treat you right? What if he doesn't treat you like you deserve to be treated?"

The twins looked at one another with corresponding eyes - ocean blue and silver grey. One of the only differences between the twins other than their gender and builds.

Lyanna Stark looked towards the other teen in the courtyard, Theon Greyjoy, their father's ward who just winked at her which of course angered her twin, Robb Stark.

Suddenly, a deep cough came from behind the three as they saw the twins' father, Lord Eddard Stark, who said, "Jon told me that Robb was going on a rampage as Theon would have put it. Boys, Lyanna, is this true?" The three nodded as Eddard then looked towards his bastard, Jon Snow, and nodded silently at him as if words didn't need to be spoken behind them.

"Robb, come with me to my solar. Theon, Jon, do what you will. Lyanna, your mother was looking for you. She's in Sansa's chambers at the moment."

Lyanna nodded before giving Robb, Jon and even Theon a hug as they all walked separate ways to do what they needed to do at this point in time.

The wolf walked up to her younger sister's chambers where she found her mother doing Sansa's hair.

"Ah Lyanna, do sit down, we need to discuss what the King has proposed for your future. So how do you feel about marrying Prince Steffon?" Catelyn asked her eldest daughter who seemed to be growing up too fast for her liking despite only being 14.

"I don't personally mind but I just wish Robb would stop overreacting just because he's older than me by an hour. I wouldn't mind marrying him if he would let me have some freedom unlike some men who have wanted my hand."

Sansa then interrupted, "but you're going to marry Prince Steffon. The heir to the iron throne. If the two of you are to marry then you shall become the queen of the seven kingdoms."

Lyanna looked down blushing because she wasn't sure she wanted to become queen but she knew that Sansa did want to become queen just as every other girl in the seven kingdoms apart from her and a few others.

She just wanted love. Someone she could call her lover, the one she would spend her life with, so she wouldn't have to die alone without love as some do.

Catelyn had an unreadable look on her face as she took in Lyanna's wishes and heart desires which she knew thanks to when her eldest daughter had a breakdown a few moons ago.

She may have agreed to this proposal but it doesn't mean she wants her daughter to be married off and sent to a place she has never been before just like she had been when she was her age.

As soon as Catelyn had finished her second daughter's hair, the girl stood up and walked over to her desk where she lifted up a package from the captial and gave it to her older sister who took it with caution.

"Well, open it then."

Lyanna did so revealing a soft silk dark red dress with golden details of roses around the chest area. It had long sleeves made of the same silk but was more see through as they bellowed out more but tightened around the wrists with golden details embroidered in the material of the wrist cuffs. The skirt of it was flared outwards as several layers were draped around the main skirt.

It was beautiful...

Lyanna then found a scroll next to the dress. She picked it up as she then read it out in her head not wanting to read it out loud just in case it turned out badly.

Dear Lyanna,

I'm sure you know by now about the marriage proposal between you and my eldest son. I assure you that he is unlike his brother worthy of your time. He will treat you like the princess you will become and then like the queen you will become in due time as soon as Steffon inherits the throne from his father.

This is a gift from me since I'll be your mother in law, I thought you deserved a dress which equals to your beauty. It will go wonderfully with your hair and lips, I assure you.

I wish to talk with you when we arrive soon but until then, good morrow.

Queen Cersei Lannister.

Lyanna then had the letter taken from her hands by her mother as she read the letter. Lyanna had no idea that the queen would bother to even acknowledge her let alone send her such a beautiful dress.

She wants something. Why else would she send a Stark something so beautiful?

~~~~~~~

Aran Lannister walked into his nephew's chambers uninvited because they're related so who cares if he just walks in. Certainly not him.

He found Steffon sitting on the bed next to his younger brother Tommen Baratheon who was holding Ser Pounce in his arms. They were talking about something unknown to the older lion who didn't really care either.

"Come on, you two, we have to go soon so Steffon saddle up your horse, Tommen get in the carriage with your mother and sister."

The younger boy walked out of the room with his cat snuggled up against him. The young stag looked towards his uncle who then said, "try to get Joffrey to stop complaining every second as well or else I'll slap him and end up on your mother's wrong side. Again."

The two men laughed as they walked down to where the assemble was gathering with everything they needed to go to the north.

Steffon quickly tightened his cloak around his neck as he checked his belt checking that he had everything that needed to be there. His purse filled with golden dragons, his two knives, his sword Stormbreaker, and of course the pouch which held his courting gift to his betrothed which he was sure she would love.

He then found his horse Stryder in the stables and quickly straddled her before jumping on her back to ride her over to the rest of the assemble that the King was bringing with him.

He rode over to the royal carriage where he found his youngest brother and sister sitting with their mother. He didn't spot his other brother though. "Where's Joff?" He asked.

"Right here." Just then Joffrey Baratheon rode up with the Hound riding on a different horse behind him.

"Father wants you to either ride next to me or next to the carriage or not at all until we get to Winterfell then you'll have to ride in on your horse to show your status as a prince."

"How about I just not ride at all then?"

Steffon didn't listen to whatever else he was about to say because he rode away instead spotting his eldest uncle sitting alone.

"Uncle Jaime!"

"Nephew. How are you, Stef?" He asked with his usual smirk on his face.

"Good. Good. Where's Tyrion and Aran?"

"Tyrion went up to the north a week beforehand to get a taste of it before we arrive to spoil it for him. Aran is around here somewhere, probably talking to Ser Barristan."

He nodded thanking him before then just striking up a meaningless conservation with him which not many people do nowadays.

That conversation lasted until his father, the King, shouted for everyone to set off and that Steffon should ride next to him for awhile which he did.

Robert greeted his eldest legitimate son fondly since he reminded him of himself when he was younger, around the time he started the rebellion against the mad king, to get the throne off of the Targaryens.

"How do you feel about the proposal between you and Lady Lyanna?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea. It will unite the north and south. I've heard much about her, how much of a beauty she is, how she values intellect above all else much like Tyrion does. I heard she has skills with a bow and arrow, so I can talk to her about that I guess."

"Good. Try to protect her, I will not see another Lyanna Stark die as long as I'm alive".

~~~~~~~

Arya stood next to her eldest sister as Lyanna taught Arya more about archery. The two sisters awaited their brothers' return from watching their father behead a night watch deserter. 

Whilst Arya was readying her bow to shoot, she heard the sound of horses galloping towards the courtyard. 

She turned and saw fluffy creatures in her brothers' arms. Jon walked up to her and gave her a light grey pup as he explained to her where they found them.

Lyanna walked up to Robb and Theon, both of which held pups. "These are direwolves, and this is yours."

She was handed a grey pup with yellow eyes, she noticed that her pup was identical to the one in Robb's arms. 

"So what are you guys going to call them?" Theon asked looking at the twins.

"Grey Wind." Robb said fondly looking down at the direwolf in his arms. 

Lyanna racked her brain for unique names before remembering someone in one of her books whom she had admired for her talent. "Rhayne."

~~~~~~~

Rhayne sat at the feet of the Stark girl as Lyanna read her book of Dragonstone as her handmaiden Sara did her hair and selected her dress for the arrival of the royal family. 

Sara selected a pale blue dress that had tiny flowers stitched onto the corset and skirt. It went magnificently with her hair that was being curled by Sara who was winding two braids around her head.

Her hair was soon finished as she was helped out of her bedclothes and into the dress that Sara had picked at. The handmaiden had already seen her naked so it was nothing new. Sara was her handmaiden after all.

She quickly looked down and checked herself down before slipping her cloak over her shoulders and quickly fastened it with the leaf designed fastenings. She let the direwolf have a rest so she would be away from the royal family. 

Lyanna glanced her book on her bedside, sad to leave it whilst she wasn't finished with the chapter yet but left the room nonetheless to go down to the courtyard where she stood in between Robb and Sansa.

Even though she was older than Sansa, the younger girl was taller than her because Lyanna was quite short for her age but she didn't mind since Sansa was tall for her age so they cancelled each other out sort of.

"Sansa, where's your sister?" Mother whispered to the girl as Arya ran up to the line with a helmet on her head. Robb and Lyanna grinned at the sight as Father plucked it off of her head and gave it to Ser Rodrick behind him who took it with a stern look.

Arya pushed Bran over as she fit into her spot between Sansa and him. Lyanna glanced behind her to see Jon and Theon so she gave them a quick reassuring smile before turning back to face front.

The company of the royals soon rode in as she caught eyes with a black haired boy her age who smiled at her so she returned it with a slight blush on her pale cheeks.

Robb glanced between the boy and his twin sister as he frowned in frustration that he couldn't do anything to defend her honour.

The boy was most likely the crown prince since he wore red and black - the colours of both Lannister and Baratheon. He had shortish black hair that fell in his eyes that were the colour of the sky. He had a muscular tall build which complemented his tanned skin.

Lyanna tore her eyes from the prince as the royal carriage came through the gates with the king following. He was fatter than what she expected from her father's stories about the two of them. More red in the face as well.

He needed help to get down from his horse before storming over to Eddard as they all knelt in respect before he motioned for them all to stand which they did.

"You've got fat."

The King said to Eddard as their first words to one another in years. Then they both started laughing and hugged before the King hugged Catelyn. Then he moved onto the kids.

Just a ruffle of the hair for Rickon.

A handshake for Robb. "You must be Robb."

"A beauty much like your aunt." For Lyanna which she didn't expect since she apparently didn't look much like her aunt.

A complement for Sansa. "You're a pretty one."

He asked Arya for her name.

"Lets have a look at those muscles." Was Bran's comment by the King as he had just boosted her brother's confidence in his dreams which she was glad for.

"Ned, the crypts." Robert then said but to Eddard again but before he could answer, the queen said, "my love, we've been riding for a month, surely the dead can wait." She was ignored as Robert strode off with Eddard following his lead.

Catelyn turned to her children as she said, "Robb, escort Lord Aran. Lyanna escort Prince Steffon. Sansa escort Prince Joffrey. Arya escort Princess Myrcella. And Bran escort Prince Tommen. All to their chambers."

They all nodded but the queen then said, "surely Lady Lyanna could escort me as well. She seems capable enough and we need to have a talk in private. Lady Stark, I'm sure you have business to be attending to."

The auburn haired girl nodded since she knew this would happen eventually during the stay of the royals.

"Follow me then, Your Grace, Your Highness."

~~~~~~~

Steffon allowed the northern beauty to lead him and his mother who was looking the girl up and down as if she was seeing if she was worthy of marrying the crown prince.

"So Lady Lyanna, I must ask of your opinion on our betrothal."

"I must say I was surprised but pleased knowing that you seem like the man who would look out for his wife. And I'm glad for that fact."

Steffon was pleased that his lady already had a high opinion of him when they hardly knew one another but they each were attempting to get closer to one another.

The lady led the two royals to their rooms before staying behind to see what the queen wanted at this peculiar time.

"So little dove, how do you feel about my son?"

Cersei said as she looked at Lyanna seeing if she was worth her time or not. The girl had long wavy auburn hair, silver grey eyes that seemed to pierce your soul, pale with rosy cheeks to add colour onto her face. The girl was beautiful, her son was right but a pretty face always had something hidden beneath.

She tried to conjure what it was - did Lyanna always commit incest with her own twin brother since they were after all identical to one another. Or did Lyanna have a ulterior motivate to what was happening?

"Your Grace, I think Prince Steffon has clearly inherited your features since the two of you are very gorgeous in ways I cannot achieve. He seems like a gentleman and a great warrior from the stories I've heard about him."

She spoke as Cersei thought of the obvious fact that Lyanna didn't think much of her own beauty which was stupid because the girl was breath taking which was proved by the knights and the prince himself.

"Lady Lyanna, I assure you, you have the beauty of a winter rose. Everyone has their own ways of looking good."

The girl nodded. Cersei then said just as Lyanna was about to leave the room, "little dove! I do expect you to wear the dress I sent you tonight."

Another nod as an answer before she left the room to go find Sansa in hopes of asking her to help her later on.

Meanwhile, Steffon gazed out of his window to look below where he saw Robb sparring with Theon whilst Jon watched from the side.

He noticed Lyanna then walk to Jon and said something which he couldn't make out but Steffon started to feel something within him at the sight of another boy talking to his betrothed who hardly took any notice of him.

~~~~~~~

Lyanna sat in her room as her handmaiden Sara did her hair down in curls with two braids styled as a crown on the top of her head as several flowers were twisted around some of her strands of hair to give a more elegant look.

Her dress that was gifted to her by the queen was already on her body. Sara complemented the dress as would many tonight but Lyanna didn't believe she was up to the standards of the dress's beauty.

Rhayne was thankfully in Robb's room with Grey Wind so no need to worry about the two direwolves.

A knock was heard at her door was heard so she turned her head once Sara had moved away to answer the door. Thankfully Sara had been able to finish her hair just in time. 

Robb was at the door. He smiled at the handmaiden who was dismissed by her lady. "So are you ready for the feast?"

"as ready as I'll ever be."


End file.
